1. Technical Field
The invention relates to methods/apparatuses for avoiding eye stress and, in particular, relates to a warning method and apparatus for avoiding eye stress of computer users.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer users often experience headaches, blurred vision, and other visual symptoms related to eye stress from prolonged viewing of the computer screen. In order to reduce these symptoms, it is suggested that computer users take frequent breaks from the computer (e.g., step away from the computer for 15 minutes during each two-hour period or for 10 minutes per hour of intensive work). But this may be inconvenient or difficult to remember for computer users.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a warning method and a warning apparatus, which can overcome the abovementioned problem.